


Tout ira bien !

by malurette



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Magic, Mirrors
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour de Sakura et de la magie.<br/>1ère vignette : Kaho se penche sur son miroir lunaire, interrogeant le futur pour Sakura et ceux qu’elle aime. 2ème : On dit que de grands pouvoirs amènent de grandes responsabilités. 3ème : Mais tout ira toujours bien !<br/>4ème : La fin de la chasse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Divination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'il adviendra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Divination  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Card Captor Sakura  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Mizuki Kaho ; Tōya, Yukito, Sakura  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** utiliser une traduction plus ou moins littérales des prénoms pour se référer aux personnages dans une fic, c’est quelque chose que j’évite, en général, mais puisqu’il est question d’ésotérisme ici, pourquoi pas, pour une fois...  
>  **Prompt :** "La hache cogne et le pêcher tombe."  
> d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** deuxième saison  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Le pêcher tombe. Le lapin renaît. Le cerisier pleure. Mais… tout ira bien._

Le miroir lunaire se brouille sous les yeux de Kaho. Elle sait depuis longtemps que Sakura manque encore de force pour soutenir l’existence de Yue. Que ça soit Tōya, pour sauver la vie de Yukito, qui prenne sa place et lui donne toutes ses forces, ça lui fait mal, mais c’est écrit. Le miroir ne ment pas.

…Mais si elle se trompait en lisant ? Ce qu’elle n’arrive pas à savoir, c’est si l’issue heureuse annoncée est certaine, ou si ça n’est qu’un mirage de son propre espoir.


	2. De grandes responsabilités

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa magie est à utiliser avec précautions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _With great power comes great responsibility…_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CardCaptor Sakura  
>  **Personnages :** Sakura, Touya, une camarade de classe  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, et vous reconnaîtrez sans doute le titre comme étant emprunté à Marvel ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comme s’il y avait autre chose de plus important que de respirer le même air que Touya. »  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 août ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : quelques années dans le futur  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le même air que Tôya dans ses mauvais jours se peint sur le visage de Sakura. La ressemblance familiale d’habitude distante est aujourd’hui frappante. Ce que font les soucis à la grâce d’une jeune fille…

C’est que, elle sent qu’une de ses amies est possédée par une entité surnaturelle, hostile, qui n’a rien à voir avec les Cartes, et elle ne sait pas encore comment faire pour l’en débarrasser. Mais comme elle l’a sentie, c’est sa responsabilité, il faut qu’elle le fasse !  
Elle repense à toutes les histoires de fantômes de son enfance et se demande comment faisait son frère.


	3. Détermination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura confirme que rien ne viendra jamais obscurcir son futur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** "Tout ira bien !"  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CardCaptor Sakura  
>  **Personnage :** Kinomoto Sakura  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Quel manque de confiance ! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril ’13 chez Drakys>)  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** messiah!Sakura  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel :   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Confiance : telle est la principale qualité de Sakura. Plus forte que l’espoir, elle a la certitude inébranlable que tout se passera toujours bien.  
Quelles que soient les difficultés qu’elle pourra rencontrer, elle sait que sa magie est puissante, sa chance tout autant, et l’amour qui la lie à ses proches, sa famille, les Cartes, et le monde entier, est indestructible. _Ergo_ , ses proches, etc, et le monde entier, sous sa veille, sont indestructibles.

Elle n’a pas beaucoup d’imagination en termes de menaces et ne voit pas ce qui pourrait arriver d’insurmontable. En revanche, elle en a beaucoup pour les solutions.


	4. Tout finit bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La capture de toutes les Cartes devrait amener la fin de l’aventure… ou pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout finit bien  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CardCaptor Sakura  
>  **Personnages :** Kinomoto Sakura et les Clow Cards  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et ne plus jamais penser à la chasse. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de la 1ère saison  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La Chasseuse a attrapé toutes les Cartes. Hourra ! mission accomplie. La collection entière est de retour dans le livre. La chasse n’a donc plus lieu d’être, n’est-ce pas ?

La joie apportée par sa victoire cède la place à l’inquiétude. Sakura se tourne vers Kero.  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas retourner dans le livre toi aussi et que je ne te verrai plus ?  
Il promet que non. Yue confirme et intronise Sakura Maîtresse des Cartes. Et tout est bien qui finit bien, apparemment.

Sakura, nouvelle Maîtresse, ne se méfie pas encore suffisamment de la magie…


End file.
